


Wishes/Sisters/Fire

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I know what you're thinking, ao3 is much better at organization, crossposted on ffn, i also did phanniemay that year, my works on ffn are so confusing, the first two chapters are from that, wishes? sisters? those weren't dannymay prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: They go to Desiree to make a deal.  A wish for a wish.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

Two ghosts flew through the mists and mountains of the Infinite Realms. They were very much like one another. Young, white hair, green eyes, tan skin, black and white HAZMAT suits... The only visible difference between the two of them was that one was male and the other female. Hardly a difference at all, when you came down to it, an exchange of one, miserable chromosome. A genetic difference of less than three percent. Hardly anything at all.

There was no reason the girl shouldn't have everything the boy did.

"Remember," said Danny, "don't say the W-word until we've got the deal, and you're sure you've got everything you want."

"Right," said Ellie, nervous. "But are you sure this will work?"

"No, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I guess."

Danny stopped. "Ellie, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I don't want to force you into something you're not comfortable with, just because _I_ think it's best." Danny was always very careful about that. It would be the easiest way for his Obsession to warp to the dark.

"It isn't that," said Ellie, shaking her head. "It's just that it's a big change and I don't want to, you know, get my hopes up. In case it doesn't work, or she wants something too big."

Danny bit his lip and nodded. He didn't like how resigned his twin (clone) was, but he could understand it.

"Anyway," Ellie continued, "this isn't what you thought was best. You wanted to tell your parents the whole thing about us, and I vetoed that."

"I think 'wanted' is a bit too strong of a word there, sis," said Danny, trying to turn it into a joke.

Ellie smiled, but didn't laugh. "Anything else I should know about Desiree before we get there?" she asked, flying on. Danny was just repeating things at this point, but the distraction was keeping her from freaking out.

"Okay, well, the W-word stuff isn't her Obsession, it's actually-"

"I wonder," said a smooth, deep, voice, "why a little girl like you would need to anything about me, much less my Obsession."

There was a moment when both Danny and Ellie tried to interpose themselves between Desiree and the other, and failed miserably. It was probably better to fight side-by-side anyway, but they really needed to work out things like this ahead of time.

Luckily, Desiree did not attack. Instead, the genie-like ghost seemed content to watch them in amusement.

However, some of that amusement faded by the time they had organized themselves.

"Of course," said Desiree, flicking her periwinkle blue tail, "there's only one reason anyone comes looking for _me._ So, what is your wish, children?" Her tone was cheerful, friendly, overall. Cajoling, almost. But it would take an idiot to miss the resentment lying behind her every word, or the cruel glint to her smile.

"We're not here for that," said Danny, quickly.

"We want to make a deal," continued Ellie.

Desiree crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "And what would you want from me?"

"Well," said Ellie, trailing off, not sure how to phrase things.

"Nothing but a wish, hmm? You're no different than all the others that have hounded me over the years."

Danny tilted his head. "Is that why you live all the way out here?" he asked, indicating the rocky landscape. This was a large island, for the Wastes, covered in tall, narrow, lumpy mountains. It was a good place to hide.

Desiree lowered her eyelids, and looked down her nose at the Phantoms. "What do you think?"

Danny and Ellie exchanged a glance. "We were hoping we could do an exchange," said Ellie.

"One for you and one for us," Danny added. "You can't grant your own, right?"

"We can make a... you know... that you want, and then you do ours, but without making it weird."

"Without warping it," clarified Danny, nodding sharply to emphasize the point. "Like you usually do."

"But the one we do for you has to be reasonable," said Ellie, falling smoothly into rhythm. "Nothing like taking over the world."

"Or anything that would hurt people."

"That's hardly any fun at all," said Desiree, but she seemed intrigued, a curled finger held to her lower lip. "So, what do you want?"

Ellie took a deep breath, and Danny drifted closer to squeeze her hand encouragingly.

"I don't know if you know what I am," started Ellie.

"You're a halfa," said Desiree. "What, do you want me to turn you human?"

"No. That would be stupid. I know you can't do that, anyway."

"Excuse me? I turned _him_ human."

"Not really," said Danny, a little lazily. "You just made me forget what I was."

"Anyway," said Ellie, brusquely, "that isn't it. I'm a clone. Of him. Plasmius made me."

"Clone?"

"Sister-by-theft," said Danny, using the ghost term.

"Ah," said Desiree. "Go on."

"You know what Danny's family is like."

"The lunatics, yes."

"Hey," said Danny, without any heat whatsoever.

"We can't really explain this to them," continued Ellie. "But I want to- I want to be part of their family. Really part of it. I want a place to belong."

Desiree's expression had softened as Ellie spoke. "You want me to change memories," she said.

"Yeah," said Ellie, voice breaking a little.

"That's what I wanted, too," said Desiree. "All my life. A place to call my own. A _kingdom._ I was promised one, once. I gave them all they desired, yet received nothing in return."

"So..." said Danny, after Desiree had grown quiet. "How about we do one to make this place," he gestured to the island once more, "your kingdom."

"And you do one to make it so that everyone knows that my human half is part of the Fenton family. That I'm Danny and Jazz's sister."

"Deal?" finished Danny.

Desiree hesitated, then nodded. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

The negotiated wish had gone into effect smoothly, perfectly, without any sign of warping, or being a trap. Desiree had fully held up her end of the bargain. Danielle was now the Fenton family's newest (adopted) daughter.

Jazz was relieved. There were so many ways it could have gone wrong, so many ways to twist the wish. Jazz had argued against trying, citing all the other times things had gone wrong with Desiree's wishes, but Danny and Ellie had been insistent about trying. Danny had also, being who he was, fastened onto the idea that they could not only help Ellie, but Desiree. Jazz had been especially dubious about that, but he and Ellie had pulled it off.

An unfortunate side effect of that, however, was that Ellie was somewhat miffed at Jazz. She had interpreted Jazz's caution to mean that Jazz didn't want her as a sister, and had been avoiding her for the last week. This couldn't be further from the truth.

Today, Jazz had a plan to get past that.

She knocked on the door to Ellie's room (formerly the guest room).

"One second!" called Ellie, voice muffled. There was a little thump, and the the door opened. Ellie blinked up at Jazz. "Oh. Uh. Hi. What's up?"

Ellie was well on her way to eliminating the generic, unlived-in, 'guest room' look from her room. She'd been helped by the 'room-warming' gifts everyone had gotten her. Glow-in-the-dark stars and a collage of the pictures and postcards she'd sent Danny while traveling. Sam had supplied a number posters, as well as frilly black pillows, and an incredibly ugly doll (Ellie claimed it reminded her of Danny, and Jazz privately thoug by t it was cursed). Tucker had given her a laptop, one he had built himself. Jack and Maddie had provided ectoweapons ("Every Fenton has to have one!" Jack had said). Jazz's gift had been a box of books, and a journal with a sturdy lock.

"We're going shopping," said Jazz. "Get dressed."

"What?"

"We're going shopping. Mom and Dad are out installing ghost shields at the elementary school, and they've dragged Danny with them, so it's a good time."

"Um, but, why?"

"You need more clothes than my hand-me-downs and stuff you stole from Danny."

"It's not _stealing._ Just borrowing."

"We're meeting up with Sam," Jazz added.

"What about breakfast?"

Jazz, whose one major shortcoming was her inability to cook, shrugged. "We're eating out."

"Is that okay?" said Ellie, shouting back over her shoulder as she riffled through her new dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. She hopped out of the room trying to put them on.

"Danny and I used to do it all the time," said Jazz. "Before, well. You know. High school. You should brush your teeth, too."

"Why? We're going to eat."

"Yeah, but it'll feel better. Just trust me. I'll meet you downstairs."

.

"So, where are we going to eat? The Nasty Burger?" asked Ellie as she buckled in.

"For breakfast?" said Jazz, mildly scandalized. "Gosh, no. We're going to Mizzy's." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ellie frown, and slump down in her seat. "They have great pancakes and waffles."

"Okay," said Ellie.

"It isn't far," said Jazz, "Sam will meet us there."

"Hm," said Ellie, looking out the window.

"It's on Tenth and Quetzalcoatl."

"Mm."

Ellie didn't add anything else. Jazz chewed on her lip.

"You know, I'm really glad we can do this," said Jazz.

"Are you?"

"I am. It'll be different with us sisters than with Danny."

Ellie gave Jazz a confused look. "Really?"

"Mhm," said Jazz. "Boys and girls talk about different things, and Danny was, er. Not younger. Less mature."

"And you, uhm. Want that. You didn't seem to, before."

Jazz bit her lip as she turned into the parking lot of the cafe. She didn't answer until she found a parking space.

"I sorry it looked that way, or sounded that way," said Jazz, looking directly at Ellie. "This outcome, you, being part of our family, I always wanted that, from the first time I met you. I was just worried that it might not work out, to go about it that way. Desiree's tricky. There were a lot of ways it could go wrong."

"But it didn't."

"Yes, and I am _so glad_ that it didn't. I really am so glad you're with me now."

Ellie looked away, then nodded. "Let's go," she said, opening the door. "Let's go get those pancakes."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny touched down on the edge of the city of Dis. The literal edge. Beneath his heels was nothing but a smoky green void. Well, it looked like nothing, anyway. Danny knew Dis was currently in transit over the Fire Desert, a series of large, flat floating islands, which had the habit of spontaneously bursting into flame.

Yeah. It wasn't Danny's favorite place, either.

He could feel the heat of the floor (it was a floor, made of highly-polished brass) through the soles of his boots. If they had been made of the rubber they resembled, instead of ectoplasm held together by the force of Danny's will, they would have melted.

As it was, Danny gave his ice powers more reign, and pulled his cloak more securely around his shoulders. It had been made in the Far Frozen, from ice-worm fur, and sewn with Danny's own unmelting ice. Between that and his powers, the temperature of Dis was bearable.

He made a face and stepped forward, the ground creaking and squeaking under his feet from the temperature difference. Flight was by license only in Dis, and they took their laws seriously, according to Clockwork.

There were a lot of ghosts out on the street. Many of them had reptilian features. Others looked a lot like Desiree, like djinn, or the classical, stereotypical ifriti.

Danny wasn't sure where they were all going. The buildings to either side of him didn't have any signs, but they looked a little too uniform and utilitarian to be homes. They also were disgorging large amounts of smoke into the air. Danny put the edge of his cloak over his mouth, so he could breathe through it.

He got past the outer houses, and reached a kind of outdoor market. Where normally there would normally be cloth awnings, there were sheets of enameled metal. The air shimmered with heat, and the air was alive with voices. The stalls were stuffed brightly colored wares, all non-flammable. Danny eyed some of them with curiosity, the metalworkers of Dis were said to be supremely skilled. There was a lot of copper jewelry for sale. But he wasn't here for the market.

He came to the building he was looking for, this one was clearly a residential building. It's metal walls were brightly enameled and glazed, and it had large windows, and a pretty lacework door, with a bank of speaking tubes and a bell-chain just to the right. He pulled the chain, and heard the bell ring far overhead.

A voice came down the tube. "Who is it?"

"Phantom."

Silence. Danny waited, patiently. Desiree opened the door.

Danny raised his hand in greeting. "Hi!" he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hi, and see how you were doing, and, well, I was curious, I guess."

Desiree gazed at him suspiciously, then she drifted back. "Come in," she said.

"Thanks."

There were tapestries on the inside made of cloth of gold and silver, and little round tables. There were little lamps that burned with green flames. Desiree curled her tail and sat on it.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Well, um," Danny looked around. "You didn't make a kingdom, and I was kinda curious as to why. Did something go wrong?"

"No," said Desiree. She tilted her head to one side, considering Danny. "A kingdom... wasn't the point. A kingdom was never the point. I wanted it yes, but as an idea, rather than, as a fact."

"Wasn't what it was cracked up to be, huh?"

"No," said Desiree, shortly.

"But, why come here? I thought you didn't like people."

"I don't like being used," corrected Desiree. She reached over and plucked a flame from a lamp, and ran it between her fingers like a coin. "When you and your sister made that deal with me, when you kept your side of the bargain, when you made the bargain, instead of just taking what you wanted, it release me, somewhat."

"Like, you don't have to grant every wish you hear anymore?" asked Danny, just a little uneasy. That had been an easy way to defeat her, when she attacked Amity Park.

Desiree's grin was predatory. "Don't worry, child, I'm not going to bother your precious little town, child. I'm happy enough here. Did you really come to check on me because you thought my wish had gone wrong?"

"Well... Yeah."

"You're too soft for your own good, child. Go home. Don't worry about me." She flicked her fingers to the door.

Danny nodded. "Okay. If you're happy."


End file.
